Break
by ShortMcCake
Summary: You won't submit to Loki, but he has his way of breaking you.


Being called to the God of Mischief's chambers was not surprising to you. Lately he has been trying to get you to break, to obey him. Being the only female in his reach that does not do so, you have earned his full concentration. You hate it and scorn him. He is not your king. He stole the throne and something about him throws you off. You would rather be punished by being beaten, stripped of your clothes, then thrown out there for all of Asgard to see, than call Loki your king.

You didn't expect the cold hands that slid across your hips to your stomach; didn't expect the soft, warm breath next to your ear. Instinct took over and you spin around, pushing the person away from you. It wasn't till you got a good look that you realize that it was Loki. Anger begins to boil in you from the pit of you stomach. Well at least you hope it is anger because your face is getting pretty red.

"What do you think you are doing!" You almost shriek at him, but you still have your voice under control.

The so called king looks you up and down with a smirk, "You hardly wear clothes so revealing. Are you inviting me?" You look down at what you are wearing, despite the fact that you already knew since it's your clothes. A painted black top, that is much like a bra, which leaves your stomach bare and tight black pants; everything looks fine to you.

"This is no way revealing," You scoff looking back up to where Loki was supposed to be but, of course, he is not there. Once again the same hands are on you, traveling lightly along your skin. Butterfly kisses along your neck and once again you get out of his grip. "Will you stop doing that!"

Instead of just taking the rejection, Loki advances on you, his smirk replaced with a stern and cold look. The God of Mischief reaches out and grips you firmly on your forearm, pulling you to him. You gulp, not knowing what your defiance has gotten you into. Loki places his hand on your cheek like he is going to caress it at first, but he surprises you when he reaches back—"AH!"—and grabs a handful of your hair yanking your head back and licks your neck to your ear, growling in it, "Do you have any idea on how much trouble you have gotten yourself into this time?"

Gritting your teeth together you answer him, "Maybe I don't. But that just means, no expectations, no surprises," you feel his hand tighten even more in your hair, "a-ah!" The beat of your heart quickens from Loki's roughness. You let him wrap his arm around your waits and pull you closer; _let_ him bite down on your neck, soft at first but suddenly—"Ah, a-argh!"—hard, as if, he plans to break your skin. It's incomprehensible, your reaction, for you grip onto his shoulders, gritting your teeth even more. You surprise yourself when you, yourself, press your body flush against his body. You can tell that you are faltering just from his actions alone. Though you are not going to give in so quickly, "I-I've had rougher. You're not so tough."

Vibrations from his chuckle tickle across your skin. Loki lifts his head from your neck and let's goes of your hair so he can look in the eyes, "You just keep pressing on my nerves." His hand makes a swift movement—"Ack!"—you gasp as you feel a sharp pain on your collar bone. You look down and notice blood puddling up and slowly spilling down. You look up at the man, who has recovered his smirk, with disbelief. "I… You… You cut me?" Well you guess you weren't that surprised, after all, he is the God of Mischief but still! He cut you with a hidden blade! Loki leans down and licks the wound, gathering your blood on his tongue and pulls it back into his mouth, swallowing what he had gathered. "Why wouldn't I cut you? You keep challenging me to do something; I might as well do more than just make a small wound on your body." He steps forward causing you to step backwards. It wasn't long till you hit the corner of a bed with the back of your knees. Loki pushes back onto the bed and you move backwards trying to get away from him, but he just crawls towards you.

His body hovers over yours sending shivers throughout your body, "I'm just a little surprised. That's all that is… nngh…" You wiggle yourself up against him and wrap your arms around his neck. Not that your movements meant much to him because he apparently has a completely different idea in mind. A hand is placed on your left breast, squeezing and kneading it. You gasp from the feel of friction from his other hand that is rubbing you through your pants and—"A-ahh…" You breathe out from his small yet determined bites along your wound. A moan escapes your lips and you press into every touch he places on you; your hips buck into his hand.

Loki's left hand grips onto the side of your neck and he places his thumb under your chin, pushing your head up slightly to get a better look at your face. You have begun to pant slightly from the friction to your lower regions and your pupils have dilated from the pleasure. "You truly are just another subordinate that falls to any kind of pleasure that befalls them." Loki puts more pressure onto your lower regions and continuously strokes you in rhythmical circles.

"H-ah," you sigh heavily and grip on to his wrist, "N-not… ah…" Loki slips his hand into your pants and underwear and—"Ah, nnhh…"—strokes your clit. He leans in close to you and whispers in your ear, "You are to." You squirm and tuck your head into his chest.

Your breathing is heavy but stops for a second when you feel him squeeze three fingers into you. He breathes into your ear, "I am going to break you. You will learn to show me respect," he pumps his fingers in and out of you and attacks your neck with kisses and bites. Loki pulls down your pants and underwear with his other hand, never taking his three fingers out of you.

"Ah ah… ow, too m-," you bite your lip to stop yourself from continuing that sentence; squirming to adjust yourself to his fingers quickly. Loki places kisses under jaw, "Can't you take this much? It's so little compared to what I want to put in you," he slides his hand under your top pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The thrusts never stop and neither did the rhythm.

You bite back a moan and buck against his hand, throwing your head back from pleasure, "W-who said it, was too much? Nnhh… I w-welcome the intrusion… AH!"

He hums against your neck, "Then you won't mind if I," he shoves—"AH!"—a forth finger into you, "do that." His thumb strokes and rubs at your clit. You jump a little and bite into his shoulder letting out a shuddering moan, "O-oh… yes…" You wrap your arms around Loki, grabbing tightly to his clothes. "You are all mine and mine alone." He pushes his whole hand into you.

"AAH!" You practically scream, clutching to him tightly and going rigid with a shuddering gasp, "AUGH OH LOKI!"

"Is it too much, love?" He taunts and slowly starts to spread his hand inside you, "Is it too much for you?" His smirk once again returns to his face. Not that you really noticed. You tip your head back, gaping wide and not making a sound. His smirk widens, "Silence, I love silence. It shows obedi-," he thrusts his hand further into you, "—ence!"

You force a harsh groan out of your throat, still gripping tightly to him—if anything tighter—and you shiver from pleasure and pain. "Do n-not mistake that for obedience!"

"Tch. You're such a hard one to crack," he thrusts his hand again, "but I will break you, love. And you will be mine in the end." Loki bites—"oh.."—over the wound on the collar bone he made earlier.

"Anh! O-oh…" You jerk violently, "Ah yes… More…" You clench your teeth and hisses in pain and pleasure.

Loki stops his thrusting with his hand, "Come now, that's not really begging. You can do way better than that," he starts to pull his hand out of you, "if you can't beg your king correctly to continue, I'll stop everything right now."

Grasping his arm, you try to keep it inside you, gasping, "No, no, please, Loki please… Stay inside me…"

The look on Loki's face says he is not pleased with your begging just yet. "Call me your king," You groan in frustration and squirm to try and get more friction, "Ah, ah, ah," he taunts holding you still, "I want to hear you say it first."

As your response, you grunt and bite into his neck—hard—in defiance, shaking, "No. Fuck me you little bitch!" Loki yelps and jerks, involuntarily thrusting his hand into you. "Auhh! Oh YES!" Arching your back and clinging loosely to his neck, "T-that spot!" You pant. Loki glares down at you about to protest and stop everything, but a something strikes him and he grins instead, thrusting his hand into you again. "O-oh…" You shiver, keening loudly and lacing your fingers into his hair, gripping tightly and muttering something unintelligible.

"What was that, love?" Loki thrusts his hand again but rougher than all the other times.

"A-a-ah, nngh oh I-I'm… nnh," You throw your arms around him and burry your face in his neck, peppering it with violent kisses.

He growls in your ear, "You're what?" He thrusts with his hand again.

"Augh, I'm yo-," you moan loudly, "I'm gonna c-cum…"

Loki stops suddenly confusing you. You look at him and he just smirks back at you, "Call me your king and I'll finish it." Oh how you hate your God of Mischief!

You let out a sound quite like a sob and throw your head back into the bed, "No! Just finish me!"

"Say it first! Say it and I'll give you what you want!"

"L-Loki please!"

"Say it," He nips at your neck, "it's just two simple words."

"I w-won't."

"It's just two simple words," Loki moves his hand inside you a bit; "I'll give you what you want, no, what you _need_ if you just say those two words."

"Mmm… L-Loki… Mm…" You moan softly.

"Will you not say it?" His voice has picked up a hint of sadness, "Not even for just me?" His hand twitches inside you and he runs his lips along your jaw line.

"Mm…" You whisper, "My King…"

Loki grins, "Good girl," His thrusts his hand into you faster and rougher than all the other times and repeatedly does so.

"A-ah!" Your moans and pants are broken; your eyes fluttering close as you meet with his thrusts as best as you can, clinging to him, "Nnnh so, so close…!" He curls his fingers into a fist and thrusts his hand like he is punching you. Kisses are being planted along your neck and—"ah!"—over, your collar bone. "Ah, ah! Ah!" Your head tips back and a moan escape from between your lips as you cum with a shudder, "LOKI…"

Lips cover yours and a tongue violently prods around your mouth. His hand pulls out of you and he whispers, "I'm not done with you yet." He sits up on his knees and slowly pulls your legs up and out of his legs. You watch as he pulls his throbbing, erect cock out of it' confinements. Knowing well that you are finished and can't go another round you switch your position and but your face right in front of it, breathing onto it. Loki's head falls back and he lets out a soft moan. Encouraged by his pleasurable moan, you wrap a hand around his length and began to stroke him. "A-ah…" Loki pants and his hands run through your hair before gripping onto it and pulling your head towards his cock. Taking the hint you engulf him into your mouth, "Oh fuck…" He whispers and bucks his hips forward shoving his cock further into your mouth.

You suck, lick, and stroke his cock earning all kinds of different noises. From time to time Loki would even cry out from the pleasure. Or he would buck his hips forward. The grip he has on your hair tightens as his breath speeds up. "C-coming…" he gasps. You stroke him faster and swirl your tongue around his cock. Moans are just falling out of his mouth and you found yourself not having to do much for Loki is just thrusting his cock into your mouth. "Ngh… AH!" He comes into your mouth. You swallow everything and then pull back.

Breathing heavily, you muster, "H-happy? Your majesty?"

Loki falls down n the bed beside you, his breaths ragged, "Very…" You lie down next to Loki and cuddle into his arms. Exhaustion taking its toll, you close your eyes. Just as you are about to drift off into sleep you swear you heard Loki whisper into your ear, "Now you are all mine."

* * *

**So, I know this isn't allowed on Fanfiction. _ There isn't anywhere else and this is still just a fic. If it gets deleted it gets deleted. If my account gets deleted then I can make a new one and upload all my fics again. Well I hope any of you guys enjoy this. **


End file.
